Revealed (Part 1 of the Lantern Series)
by OMG MIKEY
Summary: Mikey asks his brothers if he can go out for patrol by himself. When he realises how little they trust him, he decides to sneak out of the lair by himself. Rated T for minor swear words and suggested adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Discovered

Mikey yawned, stretching his arms as he woke up from a heavy slumber.

Rolling off his bed, he hit the ground with a moan. Reaching for his mask, he finds it and wraps it around his head.

"Euff…" He mumbled, barely comprehensible.

"Mikey!" A familiar voice yelled, "If you aren't here in 3 seconds to make breakfast, I will _make_ you come down here!"

"But Raaaaph…" He yelled, "I need my beauty sleep!"

"All right, that's it! I'm coming up there, Mikey!" Footsteps followed shortly after that was said.

Raph threw open Mikey's door, glaring at him. In one swift motion he grabbed Mikey by the tail and pulled him into the kitchen, Mikey yelling complaints the whole way.

"Bro," Mikey winced, "I was about to come down and make food."

"Too bad, I don't care," Raph snarled back. Mikey flinched at his tone, "Now make breakfast."

"Ughhhh… fine…" Mikey hurriedly gathered all of the things that were necessary for making breakfast, and soon there was bacon sizzling on the frying pan, and toast in the toaster.

"Food…" A moan behind him made him laugh. Donnie was standing there, looking like a zombie, as he shuffled towards the kitchen.

A couple of moments later, Leo walked out of the dojo, shaking his head at Donnie, "Don, did you stay up late working on a new invention?"

Donnie sighed as he plopped himself into a chair, "Yeah…"

"And are you going to tell me what this invention is?"  
A pause, "No."

Leo smirked, "Was it another invention for April?"

"April…" Mikey and Raph sung.

Donnie blushed, "Just forget about it. Mikey, food smells good."

Mikey grinned, "Too bad it isn't pizza." They all laughed.

"True," Raph mused, "If I come across the pizza delivery guy, I _will_ kill him if he gets in the way of my pizza."

Leo frowned at that, "Raph, we're ninjas, we can't be seen by humans. Remember?"

Anger flared in Raph's eyes, and he mumbled a response.

"Guys, can I go out patrolling tonight?" Mikey suddenly jutted in, "By myself?"

The lair seemed to freeze, all of his brothers staring at him.

After a brief moment, they began to laugh.

Raph smirked, "Mikey, you're such a screw up, you know you can't be trusted by yourself."

Donnie added, "And your intellect is _way_ too low for you to think out a rational situation in the events of an emergency."

Leo sighed, "Mikey, you just can't be trusted alone." Hurt flickered across Mikey's face at his brothers' words.

Not… at all?" He trembled.

Raph sighed, "Yeah, whatever."

His brothers finished their meals and went to their rooms. Mikey, however, stayed in the kitchen, mulling over what his brothers said.

 _Is it true? Am I really a screw up? Am I dumb? Why did Leo say I can't be trusted alone? Why do they all hate me?_

An idea formed in his head. A grin formed his face.

 _Yes… yes, I can do that! I'll get my 'chucks._

* * *

Five minutes later, Mikey was in his room, waiting for the perfect time to leave the lair. As he listened to his brothers, he read a comic.

 _Wingnut and Screwloose_ read the title. Man, if only they were real! There was this one time though… he sighed, and continued reading.

He heard Leo going to meditate with Splinter, Raph in his room sleeping, and Donnie working in his lab.

 _Let's go! Now, now, now! Booyakasha!_

He put down the comic, leaped off his bed, and carefully made his way towards the rest of the sewers, without alerting his brothers.

 _I'll prove that I'm trustworthy enough to go on patrol by myself, by going out of the lair during the day! Yeah, boi!_

A grin formed on his face as he slipped out of the lair, and made his way to the nearest manhole cover.

* * *

Mikey silently moved the cover into its right place, literally brimming with excitement.

In one graceful move, he leaped onto the fire escape, climbed up it, and flipped himself onto the roof.

 _Michelangelo is on the move!_

A laugh made its way out of his chest.

"Booyakasha!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

 _This was an awesome idea! Hah, this'll show them! I'm ninja! I'm_ so _ninja I made it out of the lair without anyone noticing! Go ninja, go!_

He sprinted across buildings, leaped over gaps, did flips, turns and dance moves, not a care in the world.

He suddenly stopped, blinking.

 _I'm a ninja. I'm not exactly being careful. But… yeah… maybe a bit of care would do good._

Mikey sighed. Yes, he was supposed to be a ninja. But he just wanted to show his dance moves to the world! He was so rad, right? He was such a ball of Mikey, he was going to be like…

 _A Mike-Nado! Yeah! You better watch out, unsuspecting victims! Mikey is in da house!_

He continued running and dancing, occasionally looking at the people on the ground, going about their days, doing what they needed to do.

He was checking the people below when he suddenly tripped at the edge of a building. He yelled and flailed his arms wildly in an attempt to balance, but he was already falling.

He landed into the dumpster with a thud. He moaned at his sore head, gently touching it with his hand.

 _Aw, crap. I hit my head on something… hey! Is that a pizza?_

Shifting forward ever so slightly, he saw that it was, in fact, a half-eaten slice of moldy pizza.

 _It looks so good! But I shouldn't eat it, I'll probably regret it tomorrow. Yeah, just don't eat it._

He tried to move himself to get out of the dumpster, but his head flared painfully. Mikey cursed and fell back, clutching his head.

 _Owowow… geez, I can't even get out of the dumpster. Guess I'll be staying here for a while. Great. This is gonna be boring. I should've brought a comic._

The sound of sirens made him jerk in surprise.

 _Surely someone didn't hear me and call the police? Or the ambulance? NOT THE FIRE BRIGADE!_

They were getting closer and closer, and Mikey tensed. When they seemed like they couldn't get any closer, the sirens cut off.

 _Uh oh, this can't be good._

He heard the sound of a car door opening, and distant voices. He strained to listen to the conversation.

"Thank you for calling us. Where is the wounded?"

"I-I don't know, but I heard something fall into that alley. I… was too scared to check."

Someone sighed, "You could have confirmed someone was injured."

"I know, but it sounded like someone fell, and it sounded like they fell far, too."

Another sigh, "We'll go check, just in case."

"Thank you! I just wanted to make sure no one was hurt."

Mikey heard footsteps getting closer and closer. His heart pounded faster and faster, and his breathing was speeding up.

The footsteps stopped just outside the dumpster he was in.

"I don't see anything."

"Have you checked the dumpsters? We need to check everywhere, if someone really _is_ injured."

The person next to his dumpster muttered something.

 _Oh no. Ohhhh no. What have I_ done _? They're going to find me, they going to find me, what do I do?_

He heard the dumpster being lifted open. Light spilled onto his shell.

 _No no no no no, this can't be happening!_

A yell from above as the light reached his terrified face. The dumpster slammed closed.

"What? What happened?" The other voice was closer.

"It… it was a freaking _turtle_! It was _gigantic_! You gotta see! It's amazing!"

There was doubt in the other voice, "You saw. A giant. Turtle."

"Yeah! If you don't believe me, see for yourself!"

Mikey hears a sigh, "Fine, but if you're wrong…"

"I saw it, I swear, I swear!"

Someone muttered something. The dumpster lifted open yet again, and Mikey couldn't help but let out a fear induced yelp.

He felt the light reach his shell, "What the… a… a shell?"

It reached his face, and the other person slammed it shut as well.

"You were right! It's a giant… turtle!"

"I told you!"

The lid opens again, and there was a sharp intake of breath.

"It's injured. We need to help it, it's obviously a new species!"

Hands grabbed his shell, and Mikey squirmed.

 _Let go of my shell!_

He was lifted out of the dumpster, and he felt the warm sunlight on his face.

"Are these… weapons? And… a phone? What _is_ this thing?"

He felt his 'chucks and T-Phone being taken off him. Despair washed over him.

 _I should have stayed home! Number one rule of a ninja: stay hidden! And I broke it!_

"It has a phone," There was shock and wonder in the voice, "But… does that mean it's intelligent?"

Mikey saw a face in front of him.

"Can you talk?" The face asked.

"You guys suck…" Mikey muttered, "I just tripped, it's nothing."

The face backed away, shocked, "Woah! It talks, it talks!"

"We should take it to the hospital," The other voice said, "For safety."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

"Hang on… can you walk by yourself?" The question was directed at Mikey.

"Uhm… yeah?" He slowly got himself into a standing position, and eventually stood up.

"You need help?"

"Sure, bro. Thanks."

He felt the two humans carry part of his weight. They grunted at the exertion.

He was slowly walked towards the ambulance, and put into the back.

"We'll be at the hospital soon," The face yet again entered his vision, "I'm Andy, by the way."

"I'm Michelangelo," Mikey eased out, still tense, "Nice to meet you, Andy."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the ambulance pulled up to the hospital.

That was when the situation hit Mikey.

 _Oh, god. I've been seen by humans, and there's gonna be more! What to do? What do I do! Donnie? Leo? Raph? I need you guys! Please, find me!_

He tried to sit up, but immediately felt woozy.

 _Did they… drug me? I didn't even feel anything! Well… I was a random mutant turtle… still… you guys_ suck _!_

The doors of the ambulance opened, and Andy and his companion quickly walked next to Mikey to wheel him out.

He heard the sound of doors burst open, followed almost immediately by multiple screams.

"Daddy… what is it?" A little girl asked her father, fear in her voice.

"I don't know, darling. I think it's some sort of… monster!" Her father was also scared.

And that was when he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Zoo

Mikey moaned.

 _Woah, my head hurts. What… happened?_

As he slowly opened his eyes, it all came rushing back to him. And he leaped off the bed, eyes wide.

 _The hospital! I broke a ninja rule! Why wasn't I restrained? My brothers must be so worried!_

"Hello," He flinched at the sudden voice, "You're awake."

Mikey looked around the room for a person, but the only things he saw were the bed he was just laying on and a speaker in the corner.

"I just wanted to say how amazing it is to find a new species. Especially one as unique as you."

Mikey remained silent.

"I have a few questions."

He stiffened at the words.

 _No way am I giving up anything! My brother would stay strong! So will I!_

"Are there more of you?"

Mikey remained silent.

"You need to respond. This is critical information for research."

He shuddered, "You're not supposed to know I exist. I broke the number one ninja rule. Never reveal yourself."

 _Mikey, stupid! You just told him you're a ninja!_

"I see. That explains the weapons. And the phone, given that you can talk."

He sat down.

 _I will not say anything else. If I'm revealed, I can't reveal my family too! No matter what!_

"How long have you been living for?"

Silence.

"If you keep ignoring me, that's fine. I'll just have to use certain… measures."

Mikey sucks in a breath.

 _What kind of measures? Is he going to torture me, kill me? Leo, Donnie, Raph! Guys, I need you. This guy_ sucks _._

He felt something prick his neck. Almost instantly he felt a wave of giddiness.

 _Oh, hi there bed! What are you doing there? Are you lonely?_

"Now, I need you to answer these questions."

"Sure!" Mikey agreed happily.

"Are there more of you?"

"Yeah!"

"How many?"  
"Four! They're my bros, we love pizza! And Leo adores _Space Heroes_!"

"How long have you been living for?"

"Uhm… around 16 years?"

"What are your 'bros' like?"

"Well, Leo is the leader. He's my role model! I want to be just like him. He uses swords, and his bandana is blue. He loves pizza. Did I mention that he loves _Space Heroes_?"

"Yes, you did. Continue."

"Donnie is like super smart; he can solve anything! He has a thing for April, and he loves building things, and his bandana is purple, and he loves pizza!"

"I see. Go on. And may I ask, who is April?"

"Oh, she's our human friend. She's awesome! Apart from the fact that she's a half alien mutant and has super powers, she's really cool!"

"Have you got any other human friends?"

"Yeah, there's Casey. He's most friends with Raph, I think, but he's still friends with the rest of us. He also has a thing for April, and he wears this awesome skull mask when battling!"

"Is Raph one of your brothers?"

"Yeah."  
"Tell me about him."

"Well, he's super mean to me all the time, he teases me a lot, and calls me a screw up. He's got a really short temper, and a red mask. He loves pizza! He's also in love with Mona, they have a thing for each other!"

"Who is Mona?"

"She's a lizard sort of alien that we met when we were travelling in space to save the world. Raph and her fell in love, and they've even kissed. On the lips! It looks really gross."

"Why were you saving the world?"

"Oh, this black hole generator thing destroyed the world, so we sent ourselves back in time to find the pieces of it and destroy them! But the Fugutoid sacrificed himself…"

"Who is the Fugutoid?"

"This robot guy that manned the ship we were in. He was like a scientist before, but he sold the black hole thing to the bad aliens, just for money. And then he somehow died, and his robot put his brain inside him! That's so weird!"

"Ok, that's enough. Thank you for that, Michelangelo."

"You can call me Mikey!"

"Of course, 'Mikey'. Now, a door is going to open, and someone is going to walk you to your enclosure."

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you have pizza! I _love_ pizza! It's my favorite food, like, ever!"

"I will see to it that you get pizza as treats for doing well."

Mikey beamed, "Thank you!"

"Now, the door is going to open soon."  
"Okay! Don't worry, I'll be ready!"

 _This guy is so nice! He can't be bad; he's going to give me free pizza!_

A sliding noise makes him look at a rectangular opening in the wall. Someone steps through, clearly nervous.

"By the way, you will be doing a special show weekly, showing off your skills… if you have any."

"Oh, I have plenty! Bye, now!"

 _Off to my enclosure! Yay!_

* * *

He followed the nervous looking human into a small outdoor pathway. Right nearby, there was an enclosure labelled 'Humanoid Turtle – Grand opening 5th July'.

Mikey frowned, "Hey, how long was I out for, anyway?"

The human jumped at his voice, "Uhm… 3 weeks."

"Woah… why was I out for that long?"

"They kept sedating you to keep you asleep, so they could analyse you and have time to build the enclosure."

"Oh, I see. Ok!"

The enclosure had a locked door at the back, which the human was walking towards, bringing out a set of keys and unlocking the door.

Mikey eagerly walked through the door, the human following close behind. There was a barbed fence with another door.

 _Seriously, why so many doors?_

The human unlocked this door, too.

"In ya go," He said, "Enjoy your enclosure."

Mikey practically skipped through, "Thanks, bro! Do _not_ forget about the pizza, by the way!"

"I won't."

"Cool! Thanks again!"

The human locked the door behind him, and the other one after that.

 _This place is gonna be awesome!_

* * *

He observed the place. Sunlight streaming down from above, lots of plants. There was a little cave, and he could see a bed and other stuff in it. If he looked closely, he could see his 'chucks, belt and mask on the bed. He hurried over to put them on.

Mikey head excited voices. He decided to follow them. What was so exciting?

 _I needa join in on the fun, too!_

* * *

He kept walking towards the noises, intrigued. They sounded so excited!  
"Hey, I wonder what this turtle will look like? Awesome, right?"

"I know, right? It's gonna be amazing!"

 _Woah, I've never seen people so excited about me! This is so cool!_

"It can apparently talk, too. And it's a ninja!"

There was suddenly a loud beep.

"Everyone, thank you for coming!" Boomed a loud voice, "The grand opening you've been waiting for is here!" There were cheers and some people were whistling.

"And now I present… the humanoid turtle!"

* * *

The sheet he didn't know was there was suddenly pulled away. He blinked as the sun blinded him. But, even though the sun momentarily stunned him, he couldn't miss the crowd of stunned and awed faces.

Mikey grinned and waved. Some of the people backed away, but some stepped forward and waved back.

He pressed himself against the glass.

"Can it talk? I bet it can't talk. You can't trust anyone," Someone said in front of him.

He frowned at that, "Dude, I can talk. And, you can trust people. Like my bros! They're awesome!"

When he said that, a chorus of voices chimed in.

"Woah! It can talk!"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"  
"Now I have someone to talk to!" Mikey smiled wider at that.

"This is so freaking _weird_!"

"Talk again!"

"It has weapons! Put on a show!"

He grinned at that, "You guys wanna see my awesome moves?"

"Yeah!" Someone yelled, before they were echoed by at least a dozen others.

Mikey grinned, "'Kay! Prepare for nun chuck fury! Combined with dance moves!"

He started spinning his 'chucks impossibly fast, swirling them around him. He then combined the 'chucks with his killer dance moves, and the crowd of people were yelling at him to go on.

 _Man, I can live like this forever!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Back at The Lair

Leo was in the middle of his meditation when he thought about Mikey. That in itself was enough to stop his concentration, but mixed with the worry, fear and guilt…

It was getting to be too much. The lair had gone quiet. Without Mikey, the place they called home was desolate and very, very boring.

Mikey was the one that was there for all of them. He was the one that cheered them all up and made jokes and kept smiling in the face of death. The one that kept them from sinking further and further into despair. Without him everything was… less happy.

Leo sighed, knowing the thoughts of Mikey would not leave his mind, so he decided to stop meditating and watch some space heroes.

As he was just about to settle down to watch, he heard Donnie yell, "GUYS! GUYS, COME HERE!"

Leo was confused at Donnie's horrified tone. What had happened?

 _Oh, god. Is it Mikey?_

"Better be a good reason, Donnie!" Raph yelled from his room, "Or you'll be a pancake in five seconds!"

He trailed into the lab, with Raph close behind.

"Donnie?" Leo asked, "What is it?"

"I've found him!" Donnie cried triumphantly, "I found where Mikey is!"

"Woah, Really?" Leo exclaimed, "That's great!"

"Finally!" Raph yelled, "It's about time, numbskull!"

Donnie frowned at Raph, "There wasn't anything about him on the news before this."

Leo frowned, looking over Don's shoulder at the article on his laptop. The photos, however, made him gasp in shock.

 _How did Mikey end up in a zoo?_

He sighed.

 _Because it's Mikey._

"Have you found the location?" Leo asked calmly.

"Well, duh!" Donnie retorted, "I've seen that place like a bazillion time!"  
"Well, what are we waiting for? This place is starting to get boring."

All he received from his brothers were a grin and an eye roll.

* * *

"How much longer, Don?" Raph asked, "Never mind, the longer we stay out here, the more skulls I get to crush!"

"Raph, we're about two blocks from the zoo," Donnie replied, "And I think the less skulls crushed, the better."

"Aw, c'mon! Crushing skulls is fun!"

"Raph," Leo exclaimed, "We do not kill people, or crush their skulls!"

"Shredder wouldn't think so."

Leo pressed his mouth into a line, ignoring that comment.

"We've got one block to go!" Donnie stated, "You should be able to see the zoo soon."

Raph and Leo craned their necks around, looking for something that looked anything like a zoo.

"Found it!" Raph yelled, triumphant. He was pointing at a building in the distance that looked like a zoo.

"What are we waiting for?" Leo asked, "Let's go!"  
"Hang on," Donnie said, "There would obviously be security, especially around Mikey's enclosure, considering the fact that he has only just been added to the zoo, and the fact that they've never seen a species of turtle like him before. There will also be security cameras."

"Ok, Donnie. What do we do, then?"  
"I'll disable the cameras, while you guys sneak in and get Mikey out," Donnie suddenly face palmed, "Ah, hell! I forgot all about the doors! They probably would have researched him, so they would know how strong he is, too. We need some keys!"

"Sure, Don. I'll get them," Raph sighed, "I might get to crush some skulls, too."

"Raph!"

"Eh, whatever. Let's get our little bro."

 _No matter what it takes, we will reunite._

"Let's go," Leo smiled, "And bring our brother back."


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Friend

Mikey sighed. That was so fun! He showed off his rad skills, and they loved it when he spoke! Who knew _him_ , of all people, could be so popular!

 _Because you're new, duh. They want to know all about you! And, plus, you can talk! Duh! Hey, I wonder when the zoo closes… probably soon, right?_

He looked at the clock in the cave.

 _3:30pm… nope, not soon. I hope more people will come. Guess the other exhibits are pretty exciting!_

A tapping noise made him sit up from the bed, frowning. His gaze flickered towards the glass wall, where a girl and her parents were waiting.

Mikey smiled, and walked up to the glass. He watched as the girl squeaked and backed away.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Mikey grinned at her, "I'm Mikey."

"I…" The girl whispered, "I'm Sophie."

"Nice to meet you, Sophie!"

She walked towards the glass, pressing her face against it, "What _are_ you?"  
"Ah, I'm a turtle! That's… um… giant and talking." Mikey said sheepishly.

"Where do you go to the toilet?"

Mikey blinked, "Wait… what? I haven't even thought about that!"

Her mum smiled guiltily, "She's a bit of a weirdo. When we saw the sign that said you talked… I thought she should try to talk to you. She… doesn't really have any friends."

He smiled, "Hey, I can be her friend! I'm kind of a weirdo, too."  
"Really? Darling, you should get to know this… turtle… better. You can finally have someone to talk to apart from us!"

"Mummy, really?" The girl smiled, "I… have a friend?"

"Yeah!" Mikey grinned, "You have me!"  
She laughed, "I've never had a friend before!"

"Well, friends are always there for each other. They make each other feel better," Mikey grinned, "And they have the privilege of pranking their friends!"

There was a glint in Sophie's eye, "I can prank you?"

"Well, to prank me, you would have to be in the enclosure… but we can just talk!"

"Um… sure. But, seriously. Where do you go to the toilet?"

"I… guess I just go anywhere. They should have given me a toilet! I still need my humanity!"

She laughed at that.

"Mikey! Mikey!" Someone yelled. Hang on…

"April?" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Who's that?" Sophie asked.

"April was my friend before I came here. You can be her friend, too!" He beamed.

Sophie's dad smiled, "The more friends, the better! Especially one that isn't living in the zoo."

"I'm sure I count as a friend, I talk, I have feelings…" Mikey smirked, "I play pranks and tease people, too."

"Mikey, we need to get you out of here! You're a ninja, remember?" April moaned, "I'll get the boys. I'm sure Donnie will find a way in."

"Already have!" Someone yelled behind him.

Mikey turned around in surprise, "Leo? Raph? Donnie? I haven't even been here for a day!"

"But you've been gone for _weeks_ , Mikey," Raph exclaimed, "What were you even _doing_? Sleeping?"

"Uhm… actually, I was. They had to gather information about me, ya know? And when I woke up I was in this rad room with an awesome bed… he wouldn't talk, though."

"Mikey, how do you even know that it was a boy?" Leo asked, "Wait, don't answer that. Let's go!"

Mikey looked at Sophie guiltily, "I'm sorry, you won't have friends…"

"I'll be her friend!" April beamed and hugged her, "I can arrange for her to meet up with you guys, too. Heck, maybe even Splinter can train her to be a kunoichi! Who knows?"

"What's a kun-kun…" Sophie trailed off, "What's that?"

"A kunoichi is a female ninja. I'm one, too."

"I could be like a ninja!" She beamed, "Like Mikey and his friends!"

Mikey grinned, "I could show you my place, too! And teach you how to skate! Maybe you can be as good at skating as I am! I'VE GOT AN IDEA! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL OF MY TOES! You know, I named them!"

"Mikey, we haven't got time for this," Leo sighed, looking at Sophie's parents, "Is it ok if Mikey gives you his phone number?"

Her mum beamed, "Oh, of course! What is it?"

"Hang on…" Leo took out his T-Phone and spoke out Mikey's number.

"Thank you! I'm sure she'd love to talk to him soon."

"No problem! Now, guys, we _really_ need to go now. And Mikey," Leo narrowed his eyes, "Stay near me."

"Leooo," Mikey moaned, "Whyyyy?"

"You can't be trusted. You snuck out, tripped, got into a zoo, and actually wanted attention from _humans_. Humans, Mikey!"

Mikey looked at him, hurt, "The only reason I snuck out was because you said you didn't trust me."

"Well, because of this, we trust you even _less_." Donnie exclaimed, "The probability of this happening was actually very unlikely. There was a one percent chance of this happening, Mikey! _One percent_!"

"Mikey, you're grounded," Leo frowned, "Until we can trust you more."

"Ugh, let's just go already!" Raph exclaimed, "I'm starting to get bored. All because of Mikey over here."

Mikey looked at all of his brothers.

 _I shouldn't have gone out. Maybe they're right… I'm a screw up. I… I can't be trusted. I can't hurt my brothers._

As they walked out of the enclosure, a plan formed in his head.

 _Yes, that'll work. As soon as we get to the lair, I'm packing. I'm gonna leave. My bros can't be hurt by me. The only one I'll hurt… is myself._


	5. Chapter 5 - Running Away

Mikey had just arrived at the lair with his brothers. He immediately ran towards his bedroom to start packing his things.

 _They won't have to worry about me anymore. I bet they won't even know I left._

* * *

"Mikey! We're going on patrol!" Leo yelled.

"See you guys soon!" Mikey yelled back.

 _Took long enough. I thought they were never going to leave!_

He heard their footsteps and excited yells as they left the lair.

Mikey decided to leave his T-Phone. He's seen Donnie track them before. He wasn't _that_ stupid!

* * *

After 10 minutes, he grabbed his backpack and opened his bedroom door.

 _Splinter's meditating. Now's the time. It can't be as hard as last time!_

He carefully walked towards the exit of the lair. His gaze swept over it one more time. Man, he was going to miss this place. But it was for the best…

He reached the exit, and climbed up the nearest ladder. He lifted the manhole cover up, and jumped out. Silently putting it back in place, he looked around.

 _Where am I supposed to go?_

"What _are_ you?" Someone exclaimed. He looked around, startled. But all he saw was a cat.

Hang on… that cat was growing!

And before he could realize what had happened, there was a teenage girl in front of him. His heart fluttered at the sight of her.

 _Woah! She's so hot!_

"You're… like me?" Her gaze was soft, "I don't usually show what I look like… but you're an exception."

She was transforming again. And then, in front of him, was a human… but… she was _stunning_.

"Woah." He managed.

She laughed, "I usually stay like this. It's me… but without the flaws."

"Either way, you're hot."

"Have you ever wanted to be a human?" She asked. Mikey stiffened at the question.

"Yes," He sighed, "But it's not possible."

"You know," She sighed, "When I came into contact with that ooze, it didn't change my appearance. It gave me… an ability. That ability was telekinesis. I can move stuff with my mind."

"How do you change yourself?"

She smirked, "See, that's the thing. I've been like this for _years_. I trained all day, every day. Eventually, I figured out how to move the atoms in my body. After some practice, I could change my whole body into whatever I imagine."

"So I _can_ be a human!" Mikey grinned, "Can you do it?"

"Sure can." She frowned in concentration. Mikey felt his body changing. He looked at his hands. Hang on… they were… peach… had 5 fingers…

"Need a mirror?" She asked.

He nods, speechless.

She put her hand out to a pile of garbage. And they moved… changed… into a mirror. Mikey grabbed it instantly. He gaped at what he saw.

 _A… human face… freckles on my cheeks… blonde hair… blue eyes… round face… pale skin…_

"You did it!" He exclaimed, "I'm… a human!"

"Do you even live anywhere?" She asked.

Mikey's face fell, "I… left my brothers… I didn't want to hurt them, I'm a screw up."

She smiled sadly, "I understand. You can live with me, if you want."

 _Live with a hot girl? Sign me up!_

"Sure!" He smiled, "And, I'm just saying, but you look _gorgeous_!"

"Ha!" She smirked, "I get that a lot."

"I never asked what your name was."  
"No, you didn't. It's Emma."

"Well, Emma, let's go to your apartment." He walked up to her, holding her hand. She looked at him. Hang on… was that a blush?

She smiled, "Let's get going."


	6. Chapter 6 - Love

_Yes, I'm in love with him. As soon as I saw him… I knew he was the one._

Emma sighed. He's even cuter as a human!

A beep from her phone made her pick it up.

 _Damn it! A message from mum. Hope she doesn't mind Mikey…_

She glanced at him and immediately felt butterflies.

 _I should get to know him more._

Mikey obviously had the same idea, "Hey, what's your favorite TV series?"

Emma paused.

 _Should I tell him the truth? No… that happened a long time ago. It doesn't matter. He doesn't need to know about that… yet._

"Um… Space Heroes." She responded.

Mikey frowned, "Are you lying?"

 _Crap. I've never been good at lying._

"No." She lied.  
"Yes, you are." He winked at her, "I have a thing with reading emotions."

Emma sighed, "If I tell you, you'll freak out."  
"Nah, I promise."

She took a deep breath, "Ok… my favorite show is _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_."

He stopped and stared at her, "What?"

"You're my favorite character," She replied, "I… kinda fell in love with you."  
"I have my own TV show?"

"You and your brothers. And that's only in my dimension."

"You're from another dimension?" He put his hands on his head and spread them wide, "Mind _blown_!"

"You're concerned about the fact that I'm from another dimension, and not the fact that I love you? Cause it's pretty obvious you like me."

He gasped dramatically, "You like me?"

"Ever since I first saw you on the TV."

He turned to her, stopping. Emma stopped, too. His hands reached out, and she stiffened. But then they wrapped her into a tight hug, and she gasped.

"Me, too," Mikey seemed to realize what he said, "AGH! No! I don't mean that! I didn't see you on the TV! That would just be _weird_!"

She laughed, "That would be weird, wouldn't it? And… um… can you let go of me?"

He let go of her, grinning sheepishly, "How much longer till we get to your apartment?"

"Eh, a few more blocks."

He winked, "That gives us more time to talk."

* * *

They arrived at her apartment. She sighed, disappointed.

 _The conversation was reaching its' peak, too!_

"I have a spare room," She glanced at his bag, "That can be your room."

He looked at her and shuffled his feet, "Um… before I do that… I was just wondering… if you could be… my… uh… girlfriend?"

Emma laughed at that, "I only met you like 10 minutes ago. But, sure. Ok."

He grinned and kissed her on the lips, "Sweet!"

"I've never been kissed before, you know. Or been in a relationship."

Mikey frowned, "But you're so hot!"

She smirked, "You should go put away your things."

He smiled, "Then we can talk a bit more?"

"I can talk to you while you set up."

"Sure, Emma!" He moaned, "You need a nickname. How about Em?"

Em grinned, "That's great."

 _Yes. I believe we are meant to be together._


	7. Chapter 7 - Life as A Human

"What do you mean, you enrolled me for school?" Mikey asked.

"You're going to start going to school," Em replied, "Neat, huh?"

He grinned, "You bet! I'm so excited I can… burst!"

She laughed, "I don't think you'll burst, Mikey."

"True, but you get my point!"

"Yeah, whatever. School starts tomorrow."

Mikey grinned, "I'll be so good at dancing, they won't know what to do!"

"I've never seen you dance before."

 _Oh, damn! I should show her! My epic dance moves! And my 'chucks!_

He laughed, "Trust me, you'll be blown away."

"I trust you," She smiled, "Let's see those awesome moves, then. I'll get some music, too."

"Ha! Thanks!"

 _At least Em trusts me. Not my brothers though…_

"Hey, what song do you want?" Em asked.

"Anything but polka," Mikey shuddered.

"MUAHAHA! You shouldn't've told me that." A moment later, there was polka blaring out of the speakers.

"No! Not the polka!" He clamped his hands over his ears.

"Heh, sorry." The polka turned off, "Hey, I'll show you the Ninja Turtles theme song!"

"Sweet! Sure!"

"Found it!" The song that came out was one that he had never heard before… and that was saying something!

"Woah, this tune is awesome!" Mikey grinned, repeating the lyrics in his head.

 _Heroes in a half-shell, turtle power!_

 _Here we go it's the lean, green, ninja team!_

 _On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things!_

 _So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams!_

 _Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings!_

 _Can't stop these radical dudes!_

"The secret of the ooze made the chosen few!" Em yelled, "Emerge from the shadows, to make their move! The good guys win, and the bad guys loose!"

He laughed, "This is an awesome song!"

"I know, right! Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through! Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines! Raphael's got the most attitude on the team! Michelangelo, he's one of a kind, and you know just where to find him when it's party time!"

 _Master Splinter though of every single skill they need, to be one lean, mean, green, incredible team!_

Em turned the song off, "Neat, huh?"

"You bet!" Mikey grinned.

* * *

The next day, Mikey woke up, stretching. He looked around and briefly wondered where he was.

 _Remember? You live with Em, now! You ran away so you couldn't harm your brothers._

He looked at the clock.

 _7am. Eh, might as well get up._

Mikey heard noises in the kitchen, and delicious smell wafted into him room. He stood up, almost like he was in a trance, and walked towards the smell.

He looked at the arrangement of foods on the table. His mouth watered.

 _Bacon, toast, eggs, pancakes… woah!_

"Aha, there you are!" Someone exclaimed behind him. He looked around, startled. He was relieved at who he saw.

 _Ah, just Em._

"So, we need to get stuff for school," She continued, "I was wondering if we could leave after breakfast."

"Sure, Em!" Mikey grinned, "I'm so excited for school!"

"Me, too."

* * *

He plopped down on his bed with a moan.

 _Who knew you needed so much stuff for school. It's, like, 3pm already!_

Mikey grinned suddenly.

 _Crognard!_

He pulled out the tapes he had taken from the lair, and walked into the lounge.

"Hey, Mikey!" He spotted Em, and grinned at her.

"Hey, Em!" He called back, "I'm just gonna watch some Crognard!"

"Can I join you?"

"Any time!"  
He sat in front of the TV, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Here, I'll do it," Em said, "It's pretty hard to use the TV at the start."

"Thanks, Em!" He smiled.

As she set it up, he settled down on the couch. After a moment, she stood up and went to sit with him. The first episode started playing.

 _Watching Crognard with a cute girl? Things can't get any better!_

As they watched the episode together, Mikey found himself slowly forgetting about his family.


	8. Chapter 8 - School

"Come on, Em! I wanna get there and explore!" Mikey exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm coming, Mikey."

 _I guess he's pretty excited about starting school, then. I mean, school starts in, like, 2 hours!_

"Yeah! Come on!" He grinned as she made her way to the door and locked it behind her.

Em looked at him guiltily, "Sorry we couldn't go yesterday. We had to get all the stuff, you know?"

"Ugh, I know. But this is so exciting! I get to be a human!"

She started walking towards the lift, "Yeah. Get in."

"You bet!" He leaped into the lift.

 _Well, this is exciting. I finally have a relationship!_

* * *

They arrived at school about half an hour later.

"Come on, Em! I needa explore!" He was grinning wildly. She sighed.

 _He sure is excited._

She noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, "Hey, April!"

April smiled sadly, walking up to her, "Hey," She noticed Mikey, "Who's this?"

"I'm Michelangelo!" Mikey chirped, "But you can call me Mikey!"

April frowned at this, "That's the name of my friend that went missing."

"Oh…" Mikey sighed, "That sucks. I can relate, though. I ran away from home because I didn't want to hurt my brothers. But it's totally fine now, I've got Em!" He grinned at Em.

"My friend that went missing had three brothers."

"Must suck to be his brothers," Mikey grinned sheepishly, "I've got three brothers, too. They're… um… I forget."

 _He only left them a couple of days ago! How could he forget?_

April said slowly, "You don't happen to know how to use nun chucks, do you?"

"I think we should go now," Em butted in, "He needs to get to know the school."

April frowned, "I… see." She held up her phone, "I have to call someone, anyway."

Em narrowed her eyes, "Ok, bye, then. I'll see you soon."

"See you later." April started walking away.

As soon as she was out of rang, she scolded Mikey, "What were you thinking? You could have told her your secret! Or mine!"

Mikey frowned, "Sorry! I promise I didn't mean to!"

Em smiled, "Eh, I forgive you. Come on, I'll show you around the school and get you your timetable."

* * *

 _Lunch! Oh yeah!_

Em smiled as she looked over at Mikey. There were already a lot of girls giving him second glances.

They sat down with April and Casey.

"Hey, guys!" Mikey chirped, holding out his hand, "I'm Mikey!"  
"I know." Casey narrowed his eyes, "April told me all about you."

He then leaned forward, "Mikey, your brothers miss you. You should go back to the sewers. And, plus, how did you even become a human?"

"Casey!" April sighed, looking at Mikey, "Sorry, he's just making an assumption."

"There's no way he can be _that_ similar as the brothers!" Casey frowned, "What's your master's name?"

"It's…" Mikey started. Em cut him off, "Master Hun!"

 _Of course it had to be the purple dragon leader! OF COURSE I HAD TO CHOOSE HIM!_

Mikey gave her a weird look, "No, it's not! It's Master Splinter!"

 _Uh oh. They know it's him, now. Damn, Mikey!_

Casey grinned, "AHA! I knew it was you, Mikey! Come on, they all miss you!"

Mikey looked down, "I'm not going back. I'll hurt them."  
April looked at him, "How can you hurt them?"

"They say I can't be trusted and that I'm a screw up. If they say it, I guess it's true. They're never wrong!"

There was something in April's eye. Sympathy, "Everyone's wrong at least once, Mikey."

He looked at her, "I… I guess."

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. They all stood up to get to their classes.

"Mikey," April smiled, "You're never alone. Your brothers love you. Casey and I love you."

Em looked at Mikey.

 _But… will he believe April, or not?_


	9. Chapter 9 - Apritello

"I'm telling you!" Donnie heard April exclaim, "Mikey's somehow a human!"

"But…" Donnie scrambled for words, "That doesn't make sense! If he used retro-mutagen on himself, he'll become a turtle, not a human!"

"He didn't use retro-mutagen. Oh, he has a new friend, too. She's one of my friends, Emma."

Don frowned, "How'd he meet her? And how did he start going to school? How is he a human?"

"I have no clue! He just showed up with her!"

"Could you possibly bring her here? With Mikey?"

"Oh, of course. I'll bring then as soon as possible."

"Thanks, April! Bye!" He hung up.

 _It just doesn't make sense! Mikey wouldn't know how to make retro-mutagen. And, if he used it, he would just become a turtle again! I need to study Emma._

"Guys!" He yelled, "April found Mikey!"

There was the sound of pounding feet as Leo and Raph ran into his lab.

"You found Mikey?" Raph exclaimed, "Tell me where he is, or I will _make_ you tell me!

"Raph, cool down," Donnie exclaimed, "You won't be able to find him. He's somehow become… a human."

"What? A human?"

"It doesn't make sense! He didn't use anything!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get our baby brother!"  
"We're waiting for April."

Leo nodded, "I'll be meditating."

Raph moaned, "I'll be practicing."

"And I'll be in my lab." Donnie finished.

They all looked at each other, and went their separate ways.

 _Now, time to work on something in my lab… but what?_

He sighed, and walked towards his lab.

* * *

"Guys!" April yelled, "I'm here! And I've got Mikey and Emma!"

Donnie stopped what he was working on and ran towards her voice.

Raph yelled, "Why did you bring _humans_ into the lair, April? They're _humans_!"

Donnie frowned, "April, you have a reason for bringing them here, right?"

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, and pointed at the girl, "She's Emma."

"Who's the other?"

"Oh," She pointed at the boy, "That's Mikey."

"Mikey?" Raph exclaimed, "Is that you? You scared the hell out of us!"

"Yeah, bro!" Mikey grinned sheepishly, "Sorry I scared you."

"Mikey," Donnie asked as Raph ran towards Mikey and gave him a bear hug, "How are you a human?"

"Oh!" He grinned, "I have to thank Emma for that!"

"What do you mean?" Donnie's eyes widened, "She turned you into a human? But… that's not possible!"

"Um…" He shuffled his feet, "She's a mutant."

Donnie's gaze landed on Emma, "You're a mutant?"

"Duh," She shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"But… you look normal."

"I _look_ normal."

"What do you mean, you look normal?"

"I'll demonstrate," Emma was suddenly changing, twisting, and forming into something else. Almost instantly, Donnie was facing an exact replica of himself.

"Woah." He managed.

"What the flip?" Raph exclaimed, "How in the world did you do that?"

"Like she said, she's a mutant," Leo sighed, looking at her, "Sorry about all the commotion."

She smirked, "Leo, I like attention. Though Donnie and Raph should learn to hide their emotions better, like you."

They all blinked at her.

"How do you know our names?" Donnie asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, you see," Mikey started, "She's from…"

Emma shushed him, grimacing, "Not all at once, ok?"

"Ok, Em!"

"Hang on," Raph narrowed his eyes, "How did you make Mikey a human?"

"Well," She started, "I can't actually shape-shift. I'm just very good at telekinesis. You see, I can rearrange the DNA and atoms of someone, to make them something else. In this case, a human."

 _I can be a human? Have a normal life?_

"You can make _me_ a human?" There was clear hope in Donnie's voice.

"What about me?" Raph exclaimed, "I was the one that asked!"

She smiled, "Raph's right. I'll change him first." She frowned at Raph, concentrating. In the span of a few seconds, he had turned from a mutant turtle… into a human.

Donnie grinned, "I'm just glad he has clothes on." He observed Raph. Green eyes, red hair, and large muscles. A clear bad-boy look. He sighed, "It suits you."

Raph ran towards the nearest mirror, "Woah!"

Emma turned her gaze to Donnie, "You're next." She thrust her hands out at Donnie, and a tickling sensation went through his body. And then it was… over.

He looked at his hands. Human.

 _Where's the mirror? I need to have a look at this!_

He ran towards the nearest one, and looked at himself.

 _Woah, I look amazing! Tall and gangly, yes. But I look so muscled, and my hair is awesome! I wonder if April will like me!_

He turned away from the mirror, and looked for April. When he spotted her, he saw her staring at him. As soon as he saw that, she looked away, blushing slightly.

 _Does she really like me?_

The answer to his question was answered when April walked up to him, and kissed him on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hidden in Plain Sight

"If only April could come," Donnie sighed, "Too bad she has an essay due."

"Why don't you use that chart of yours again?" Raph grinned.

"Guys, you should go to school with me tomorrow!" Mikey suddenly chirped, "It's awesome!"

"No, thanks," Leo grinned, "I don't want to waste one of my first days as a human at school!"

"Mikey, how could you think school is awesome?" Raph exclaimed, "From what April told us, it sucks!"

"I like school," Emma butted in, "It's fun."

Mikey pointed at her, "See!"  
Raph shook his head, "Whatever. Where's this shop you were talking about, Emma?"

"It's close," she smirked, "And then you can buy lots of clothes and be all girly."

"I'm _not_ girly!" Raph exclaimed, "Can you not see that I'm more muscled than any of you?"

"Those muscles hide a soft heart."

His face grew red, "Agh! Shut up!"

 _Raph's definitely a softie under all those layers. Mikey's a softie, too. Just not as many layers._

"Ha, right," Mikey grinned and pulled a face at Raph, " _Girly_."

Raph pulled a face back at him, "Oh, you'll be very sorry about that!" He leaped towards Mikey and tackled him to the ground.

"Agh!" Mikey yelped, "Raph!"

"Say it!" Raph yelled, grinning.

"Raph is all wise and powerful!"

"And?" Raph yanked on his finger. Mikey yelped.

"And he is better than me in any possible way!"

"Aaand?" He pulled on Mikey's finger more.

"Raph!" Leo snapped, "What are you _doing_?"

"Making Mikey shut it."

"Do you remember that we're surrounded by people? In a mall?"

He looked around at the people who had stopped walking to stare at them. And he spotted some people wearing security uniforms walking towards them.

"Security?" Raph exclaimed, "I was mucking about!"

"It's normal for us, not," Leo pointed at the other people, "Them."

"Whatever." He let go of Mikey.

"Dude, not cool." Mikey moaned, "I think my finger needs to go to hospital!"

"No, it doesn't, you dork."

"I've got an idea!" Mikey exclaimed, and threw a water balloon at Raph's face.

"Mikey!" Raph roared.

Mikey laughed, "Dr. Prankenstein is back! Booyakasha!"

"I'm gonna…!" Raph yelled, running towards Mikey.

"I'll get the rest of you!" Mikey yelped, running away from Raph, "All of you!"

 _Raph's gonna kill him!_

Suddenly, Leo was next to him, and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, twitching.

"Leo," Raph muttered, "Let me get Mikey."

"No," Leo replied, slowly releasing him, "Raph, come on."

"Let's just go to this shop or whatever."

"Mikey, come on," Leo called out.

Mikey trotted up to him, "Dude, thanks for the save!"

"If we were back at the lair, I wouldn't have stopped that." A smirk formed on Leo's face.

"Oh, really?" Mikey reached behind his back and threw a water balloon at Leo's face.

Donnie looked up from his phone just in time to see a water balloon soar towards his face.

"Well," Raph muttered, "At least I'm not the only one."

"Em!" Mikey called, "I have a special one for you!"

She glanced at him and smiled, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" He walked up to her and kissed her. His tongue brushed against her lips, and she opened them.

And then something wet and slimy slid into her mouth.

"Eugh!" She leaped away and spat out the object. It splattered on the ground, "What the…?"

 _A water balloon?!_

She started laughing, "What even _was_ that?"

"My special water balloon!" He exclaimed, "It was a love heart, but I don't think you saw it."

 _Sometimes I don't even know._

Mikey's brothers joined her laughing.

"Come on guys," Leo choked out, "We're supposed to be shopping, not being goofballs."

"Do you even know how much bacteria you transferred?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Hah, like Mikey and Emma care," Raph smirked, "And, you can't be one to talk. You kissed April."

"Technically _she_ kissed _me_."

"Whatever."

Emma smiled at them.

 _Look at them. They're all so adorable together!_

"Come on," She grinned, "We need to get to that shop before tomorrow."

* * *

 _Well, that took a while._

She looked around the lair as the others put away their items.

"Hey, Em!" Someone exclaimed. She turned around.

"Hey, Mikey," She smiled, "Finished packing away your stuff?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded nervously, "I just wanted some company."

She understood immediately, and grinned, "Oh, really?"

"Wanna join me?"

"Only if your brothers won't suddenly barge in."

He grinned, "Deal."

"Pinky promise."

"What even is that?"

She held out her pinky, "Shake my pinky with your pinky."

He laughed, "Um, ok. He held out his smallest finger, hooked it around hers, and shook it.

"Do _not_ break that promise." Mikey laughed at her serious tone.

"Ok!" He held out his hand.

Emma took it.


	11. Chapter 11 - A New Member

The child opened her eyes to light. She squirmed and cried, trying to wriggle out of the grip that held her.

"Shh…" A soft voice crooned, easing her, "It's all right."

She stopped struggling, but her crying didn't cease.

The child was slowly rocked side to side.

"Go to sleep," The voice said softly, "I'll be here for you."

She slowly closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

* * *

The child was awoken by a loud crash. She started crying, startled by the noise.

Soon someone was next to her.

"Dudette," A voice said, "It's ok."

The voice wasn't comforting in the soft way the other voice was. But this one… she felt she could trust them with her life.

She felt herself being picked up and carried into another room.

"We need a name for her," The soft voice sighed, "But I have no idea!"

"Dudette," The trust voice said, "I'm Michelangelo. Your father."

 _Michelangelo…_

The soft voice picked her up and crooned, "I'm Emma. Your mother."

 _Emma…_

"What should your name be?" Soft voice asked.

She was placed on a desk, in front of a piece of paper.

"Poke the one that you like," Soft voice continued, "But you don't have to."

She looked at the symbols on the page. There was one that caught her eye. She crawled towards it, intrigued.

"That one?" Soft voice asked, poking the one she was interested in, "Okay."

She managed to take one last look at the symbols before soft voice took them away.

The child imagined the symbols.

 _Renet…_

She was picked up and carried to a room and put into a soft place. Something felt off…

She started crying. Almost immediately, someone was trying to quiet her. It was soft voice.

"It's okay…" Soft voice whispered.

The child continued crying.

"Are you hungry?"

She was lifted up and cuddled against something soft. She opened her eyes, and, through her tears, she got her first look of soft voice.

* * *

It seemed like moments later when there was a ripping noise. She looked up, and there was a hole… in the air?

Soft voice looked up in fright.

The hole expanded, and she felt it tugging at her, trying to drag her into it. She started crying.

The tugging got more and more intense, as she was dragged towards the hole.

The child was full on screaming, along with soft voice.

Then soft voice slowly, but surely, lost their hold on her.

As the child soared towards the hole, soft voice managed one word.

"Renet!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Renet's Parents

_One Year Ago_

* * *

The portal opened. Renet heard laughing, and the sound of water being sprayed.

She stepped through, lifted her time scepter, and heard someone say, "Woah!"

She blinked at it as it stopped glowing. Suddenly, she was falling. She screamed.

Renet landed on something soft, and distantly heard someone moaning. She blinked, coming back to her senses.

She sat up, and saw a large turtle sit up, too.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

She blinked and looked at him, "Huh?"

 _Woah! No way! The Turtles of Legend!_

He yelped and backed away when she looked at him.

 _That's weird…_

"Woah!" She grinned, looking at Leonardo, "The leader; Leonardo!"

Renet then turned her gaze to Raphael, "The warrior; Raphael!"

She looked at Donatello, "The inventor; Donatello!"

She then looked at the one that had stopped her fall, "And the cute one; Michelangelo!"

Michelangelo grinned, "Wow! That's me!" He looked at his brothers, "She knows us, dudes!"

"I found you!" She exclaimed, standing up, "I actually found you! The Turtle Warriors of Legend! This is so, grocking, _cold_!"

"Us? Legends?" Raphael frowned, "What the heck are you talking about? Nobody even knows we exist!"

She smirked at them, "Nobody knows… yet. But I come from the future, and, _wow_ , you guys are, like, _so_ famous. Meeting you is _way_ more interesting than meeting Genghis Kahn, or Billy the Kid, or Socrates."

Donatello blinked at her, "Please. You're saying you're from the future. And we're important enough to be in history books?" He grinned, "You expect us to believe that?"

She glanced at Michelangelo.

Suddenly, there was a memory tearing through her.

* * *

 _"Dudette!" Someone exclaimed, "I'm Michelangelo. Your father."_

 _Someone else crooned, "I'm Emma. Your mother."_

* * *

The memory was gone as soon as it appeared.

 _Hang on. That first person sounds like Michelangelo… does that even make sense? They have the same names, too!_

Another memory flashed in front of her eyes.

* * *

 _She was soaring towards a floating hole._

 _"Renet!" Someone cried._

 _She landed on the ground, at the feet of a person. They frowned at her._

 _"Oops." They mutter._

* * *

She blinked.

 _There's something about this Michelangelo that I should know… but what is it?_

She shook off the weird feeling mentally and continued her introduction.


	13. Chapter 13 - Broken

Mikey glanced at the ginormous tank of mutagen.

 _How are we supposed to blow up all that?_

He sighed and shook his head. He looked at his feet, expecting human feet. But, no. They were green.

 _Why couldn't we have just come as humans?_

"Okay," Leo whispered, "Donnie's rigged up the explosion. We need to get out of here."

"Are we sure there're enough explosives?" Mikey whispered, "I don't want any of it to not be blown up."

"The amount of explosions I've rigged up is enough," Donnie explained, "You see, each of the explosive have a range of 10 feet, so I had to calculate the area of the mutagen tank, which was…"

"Donnie," Leo interrupted, "We have to go."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

They crawled out of the building and into the shell raiser. Except Mikey.

"Dudes," He called out, "I wanna see the explosion!"

"Mikey," Donnie face-palmed, "You do know there is a 57.31 percent chance of you being hit by mutagen?"

"I'll dodge out of the way, I promise! And plus, even if I do get hit, Emma can change me back!"

"True," Donnie mused, "Ok, then. But don't blame me if you get mutated."

"Oh, I will totally blame you."

"Exploding in three, two, one…"

The ground shook as a huge explosion destroyed the building they were just in.

"Agh!" He heard someone screaming in pain, "It hurts!"

He looked around, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that none of his brothers were hit. He briefly glanced at himself.

 _Good, I'm not hit. Who was, though?_

"Crap," Leo hissed, "I think a human got hit. Check around the building."

They all nodded in agreement, and were about to split up, when they heard a growling noise.

Something hit him, hard. He slammed into the shell raiser and moaned.

 _What… what was that?_

Mikey looked up, and what he saw made him reel back in shock.

 _Another turtle? Like us? But… a female? WHAT._

There was ooze all over her. Her eyes were wide and fearful, flickering around. Next to her was a smaller turtle, looking terrified out of his mind.

"What happened to me?" She demanded, "This stuff fell on me, and now… _this_! I mean, look at me! Look at my pet turtle!"

"You have a pet turtle?" Mikey exclaimed, "That's what I was before! Awesome!"

"No! Not _awesome_! Me and my pet are complete weirdos!"

"Wait! I can name you guys, too!"

"I already _have_ a name."

"I'll name you after another renaissance artist…"

"No! I am _not_ changing my name!"

"I'll name your turtle, then. I've got it! Lorenzo!"

"Fine, whatever. Now, can you change me back or what?"

"No, I can't. I have this friend, though."

"Good. Because, by the way, I _need_ to change back."

"Eh, follow us. We'll get you and your turtle back to normal in no time."

"Thanks."

* * *

"I still can't believe you live in the sewers," She grimaced, "How could you get used to this?"

Mikey sighed, and walked into the lair. He saw immediately that something was off. The TV was on the ground, smashed. The couch was flipped over. All of their comics were scattered around the place.

 _Well, what happened here?_

"Is your place always like this?" She questioned.

Mikey glanced at her, "Um… no. Something's up."

"Yes, indeed," Splinter said from behind him. Mikey jumped.

"Splinter?" He grinned and hugged him, "You're alive! It looks like a cyclone hit!"

"My son," Splinter frowned, "Follow me. There is something you must see."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"You will see."

 _Why isn't he telling me what I'll see… or hear? Maybe it's another mutant I can be friends with!_

He followed Splinter, intrigued. When they walked into the dojo, he saw something that made his heart shatter.

It was Emma.

Mikey rushed up to her, trying to choke back tears, but failing. He fell on his knees and felt her neck for a pulse.

He couldn't feel anything. He felt _nothing_. No vibrant pulse that had been there before. No rise and fall of the chest. No life.

 _What… no… this… this can't be happening! It's all a dream! Haha, yeah! It's all a dream!_

He started laughing, "This is a stupid dream. I just wonder when I'll wake up. Soon, right?"

 _This is all a dream! I'll wake up soon, and probably won't remember any of it at all! I'm glad!_

Mikey's brothers looked at each other worriedly. He continued laughing, oblivious.

"Mikey," Donnie said slowly, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine! This is just a dream, anyway!" He grinned, "I wonder what dream pizza tastes like?"

"He's not ok," Donnie concluded, "He may be in a state of denial, unable to accept Emma's death."

A sudden rage filled him.

"She's _not dead_!" He screamed, "Why do you keep saying she's dead? She's not _dead_! This is all a stupid _dream_!"  
"It's not a dream, Mikey," Leo sighed, "It's real. She's _gone_ , Mikey. Gone."

Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs and launched at Leo, "This is just a dream! So if I kill you, I won't actually kill you!"

Something was changing inside of him.

He felt it twisting and turning.

It was coming up to the surface.

A dark, cold side of him.

That no one had ever seen before.


End file.
